Generations in Ashes
by Lightan117
Summary: "Eve was a strange child. Quiet and curious she would sat looking into her cats eyes like it was the most normal thing to do. Then, I happened to notice something one day while she played." Eve's father said to Owen. Owen looked at him with a puzzled face."What?" Eve's father smiled." She wasn't staring at him, she was talking to him like we are now. Eve is a special woman Owen."
1. Prologue

" _I also believe that parents, if they love you, will hold you up safely, above their swirling waters, and sometimes that means you'll never know what they endured, and you may treat them unkindly, in a way you otherwise wouldn't."_ _―_ _Mitch Albom_

~oOo~

" _As there seemed to be no chance of getting her hands up to her head, she tried to get her head down to them, and was delighted to find that her neck would bend about easily in any direction, like a serpent. She had just succeeded in curving it down into a graceful zigzag, and was going to dive in among the leaves, which she found to be nothing but the tops of the trees under which she had been wandering, when a sharp hiss made her draw back in a hurry: a large pigeon had flown into her face, and was beating her violently with its wings_." A woman with curly red and honey hair with sky blue eyes read out loud, a smile on her face as she reclined against a very large tree with heavy head laying on her lap that she was reading too.

" _`Serpent!_ ' screamed the Pigeon." She said in a shrill of a voice that seemed to startle one of the beasts that she was reading too. It's head moved side to side before settling back down. She chuckled and went to read on if it wasn't for someone calling her name over a megaphone.

Morons.

They should know better than to bother her while she's inside the pen.

The two beasts raised their heads, their golden eyes staring in the direction of where the noise was coming from as they remained still as stone. The voice called her name again and the beasts went to stand but she snapped her fingers to get their attention.

"Easy, easy now. Relax." She got up. She snapped her fingers again and the beasts rose with her. They ran past her, snipping at each other and playing. They were almost past her size but they were at an age where they wanted to hunt and to play, not sit idle like their elders would do. Tyrannosaurus were known for their power, size, and being well known predators of the Jurassic period, however, these two were her children and she had a strange connection with the being in this..."park".

Eve Murphy was a strange woman and an even stranger child when she was younger.

Eve was born on a normal day to some not normal parents who had just one passion. Dinosaurs. Her father was Tim Murphy, the grandson of the great Dr. John Hammond and her mother was born and bred to be a paleontologist. Eve grew up talking about dinosaurs, reading about them, digging them up with her mother, and above all else her ability to unknowingly befriend creatures of every kind.

Her mother and father were a bit worried when she started to bring home wild skunks, dogs, cats, mice, birds, and everything else in-between because she just simply wanted a pet. And as she got older and smarter her father realized that she was the splitting image of her great grandfather. Her love of dinosaurs grew as she mastered in paleontology, archeology, and veterinary medicine just like her parents.

She even was offered at the one place her father would never step foot on again.

Jurassic Park or now world, as they will call it.

And here she is now, walking along side Tyrannosaurus Rex like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Miss Murphy!" Her name was shouted again and her children growled. She patted her children on the head before going inside where a woman with the same hair color but dressed in business attire waited for her. "Miss Murphy, thank you for meeting me." The woman began but Eve held up her hand much to the woman's distaste.

"You know for a fact Claire that once I'm inside, there is no interruptions. Same goes for all the pens I visit! How many times have I told you?" Eve began and went over to the panel where she released a goat so her kids could hunt.

"Miss Murphy you know that we must keep the goats on the rope for attraction reasons." Claire said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose like her grandmother would do when she wouldn't act right.

"The park isn't even open yet Claire, you need to relax. Until then, leave me to my business and I'll leave you to yours. Isn't there paperwork you have to fill out somewhere?" Eve questioned. It's not the fact that Eve doesn't like Claire, it's the fact that she treats living beings as things and objects that don't respond to feelings. The woman had no heart or soul into this place like some of the other workers. She wanted profits, reports, the next big thing to put her at the top.

When Claire approached Eve four years ago with the offer to be a partner in her great grandfather's dream she jumped at the chance but she made a few rules very clear when she sat down with the president, Mr. Simon Masrani. First she would be a partner, since it would look good on both paper and in person if she was one when it came to funding, that she be involved in decision making. Second, Eve would be present for all births of the dinos for imprinting reasons. And lastly, Eve is free to do anything she wishes so long as it doesn't but anyone else in danger for she would be taking on the risks herself. Eve is a very strong headed person and her ways get things done with little to no injuries when she is around. She also put in that if she is having one on one time with a certain dino that she is not disturbed. Bonding takes time and energy that is limited to her and with the deadline for the park opening in just a few short years, she along with everyone else must be ready.

"Mr. Masrani would like me to inform you that the raptor trainer that you had selected is arriving in just under five minutes and would like you to be present when he docks." Claire sighed and Eve rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll be done shortly, just need to finish up a few things and then I'll head down." Eve said and turned to walk back in the pen.

"These things are not your pets Eve! Try to remember that." Claire said as she walked. Eve sighed and opened the door to the pen. The T-Rex siblings ran up to her at full speed with bloody mouths. Eve smiled and didn't mind that they licked her face. "Mama has to go now but she promises to come back later to finish the chapter. Be good, and no snipping at the workers." She patted their heads and tried to ignore their cries for her to come back.

That was always the hardest part.

Leaving when she knows that she is needed else where.

Eve never likes the idea of sharing her children but she knows she can't do it on her own. If it wasn't for the scientist, her kids wouldn't even been alive. Picking selected people to work with the different dinosaurs is a very tricky business. She needs to find the right fit or else she knows that gaining said trust will be tricky. Try all she might, Eve will always have to deal with certain individuals who she'd rather not have to interact with but she has to; for her children sake.

By the time Eve arrived at the docks the raptor trainer was waiting for her with his bags at his feet. Owen Grady, a former U.S navy personnel officer, and a fine...man whose figure and looks were one to stare at but Eve quickly shook those thoughts away as she walked up to him. His file was nothing short of someone who had passion and could see past what most didn't see.

Dinosaurs were beings, not things.

( **Flashback** )

" _Eve!" Eve's mother screeched as she watched her daughter come into the kitchen with a black and white creature in her arms._

" _Mommy! This is Mr. Kibbles!" Eve said with a smile on her face as she held up the skunk._

" _That's not Mr. Kibbles sweetie. Mr. Kibbles is your cat, that's a skunk."_

" _That's because this is the new Mr. Kibbles." Eve said in a sad tone and the skunk slipped through her arms before running back outside._

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _I found Mr. Kibbles outside but he was sleeping. He won't wake up mommy." Eve said and together they found the cat under one of the rose bushes._

" _I'm so sorry sweetie." Her mom brought it into her arms and held her close. "I know it's hard to understand but life is a gift. Once it is born, looks into the world, and takes that first breathe then it's alive. Think of our lives like a clock."_

" _A clock?"_

" _A clock. When someone is born someone puts batteries in the back of it to hang it on the wall with all the others. Over time, or as the clock ticks on the batteries get old and start to wear down. And once the batteries die...there's no replacing them."_

" _So Mr. Kibbles batteries died? He's clock doesn't work anymore?"_

" _That's right. So remember, when someone creates life, it's like putting batteries into clock. You need to take care of what time you have until your batteries wear down. Am I making sense?" Her mother asked and Eve slowly nodded her head._

" _A little bit."_

" _You have a huge heart my little one. Don't let people tell you that your love of life and animals are nothing. It is your greatest gift. Maybe you'll surprise them with how great you are with it."_

" _Like a superhero?!"_

" _Just like a superhero."_

( **End of Flashback** )

"Owen Grady? Eve Murphy, it's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out and cursed herself for sounding like an idiot.

This was going to be interesting.

~oOo~

Author's note: So a few things I just want to make clear in case things get a little confusing...

1) This is few a few years before the parks grand opening.

2) There will be slight bashing of Claire (mainly because she is just a shit character in my opinion.)

3) There will not be a Claire/Owen things so that leave me room for a lot of fun!

4) Eve doesn't have super powers of any sort, she's just able to make friends quickly with animals. It doesn't mean if she bugs the shit out of them they won't attack her or she can give them commands.

I think that covers it. Hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

" _You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not." ― Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper_

~oOo~

"I have to warn you, I tend to ramble and linger whenever I get talking so if I go on longer than normal please let me know. Sometimes I just don't know when to shut up." Eve said and mentally slapped herself again. Owen Grady is a man who…is a man. A large man with big arms, green eyes, and could pretty much could handle anything since according to his record he was in the U.S Navy. Eve really doesn't tend to read much into the backgrounds of others unless something unseemly pops up on her screen. Other than that, it's all based on how well he'll get along with her kids.

"Yes ma'am." Owen cracked a smile and a small chuckle.

"So real quick before we go on any further I would like to know if you would like the tour now or later. That boat ride can go either way with some people. I dropped dead once I arrived here." Eve smile a polite smile at him.

"I'm up for the tour now if you don't mind." He answered her.

"Of course. We'll walk and talk. Please stop me if you have any questions or concerns. I'll answer what I can." Eve said and together they headed for one of the small jeeps that were parked.

"When will I see the raptors?" Owen asked.

"They're not born yet, in a few weeks maybe, but until then I'll be watching you interact with the other animals we have. Just as a security measure and for my own peace of mind. I take my kids very seriously."

"Kids?"

"All original dinosaurs that have been…made get imprinted on me and then introduced to their trainers who I pick."

"Still doesn't answer my question Ma'am." Owen said as they passed the shopping area and into the herbivore area.

"I'm the 'mother' imprinter. I call them my kids because…of strange reasons people don't really understand when I explain but when I show you, it will be a little bit clearer." Eve explained. It's always hard explaining to people that she has a strange way with animals. "We'll start off easy and if you're up to it, I'll show you my babies."

"I thought they all were your kids?"

Eve chuckled, "They are but I spend more time with them for a reason. Safety reasons of course. I've hired very qualified people for a reason and just like you, I like to make sure I won't expect any surprises."

"You don't like surprises? You must be no fun at parties." Owen muttered and Eve laughed as they took off in the large pen for the herbivores. They pulled to a stop that overlooked the large animals eating and drinking from the lake that was provided. "What are we doing here? Won't we get in trouble?"

"You'll find Mr. Grady that I will hardly get into trouble. Unlimited access to all pens and everywhere else that involves my kids. You're shadowing me for the next two weeks until the raptors are born or unless I deem you unfit for them."

"I'm not hired?"

"You are. Until I say otherwise. I am the main personal to hire all trainers and caretakers. If you don't past my inspection then you have no place here. I'm a very picky person." Eve said with a smirk before letting out a huge whistle, getting the attention of some brachiosaurus, stegosaurs, and triceratops.

"Did you just call them over?!" Eve laughed at Owen's face.

"Did you honestly think I'll allow you to handle raptors without facing a few plant eaters? If this is what I can expect, I think you might piss yourself for what I show you next." Eve laughed even harder when Owen's face turned white. "Suck it up navy, thought you'd have bigger balls." Owen narrowed his eyes at the woman who stood tall as the large creatures came towards them. She didn't even flinch when the long necks bend down to give her a nudge.

"Holy shit they like you." Owen said as they sniffed around them and seemed to pay more attention to the woman.

"Like I said, it's better to show than explain. I can't really tell you why they like me but what I can tell you is that it has nothing to do with the imprint. That, is just a backup measure. Animals just…like me I guess. Could never get an actual answer from anyone." Eve said with a straight face. Together they stood there, petting and talking about the dinosaurs. Owen asked her questions and she answered to the best of her ability. If it doesn't have anything to do with her animals, the trainers/caretakers, the dietaries, or personal who report to her than she stayed clear of it. Paper work, corporate business, or actually running this show is left up to Claire and Mr. Masrani. Once Eve knew Owen had his fill of the plant eaters, checking over a few while she was there before they headed back. "Lunch now or later?"

"Do you guys have burgers?" Owen asked and Eve laughed.

"Of course. This wouldn't be heaven on earth if we didn't serve awesome burgers. I have one other question though." Eve asked.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Would you like lunch and a show?"

~oOo~

To say that Owen Brady wasn't impressed by Eve Murphy was an understatement. They had grabbed burgers like she had said and they were the best he ever had but the show…was something completely different.

She stood before him on a platform, looking over a large pool of water with a smile on her face. He didn't know what the large pool was for but he had to guess it was for a large aquatic animal of some sort. Eve Murphy however, doesn't even seem scared at the thought of something large and dangerous swimming below her. Hell, she's sticking her toes in the water!

"Mister Grady come here!" Eve called to him. He took another bite of his burger before walking up some steps to where she stood. Then he noticed what was below her feet. Something large with spikes on its back, colored in a dark blue color.

"What are we doing?" Owen asked the woman.

"Going for a ride. Come on!" She stepped onto the back and held out her hand to him. "Scared?"

"No." He lied.

"If you're going to train raptors you might want to toughen up a bit. Riding her might help ease into the job." Eve said to him with a smile.

He took a breath and took her hand.

When he stepped on, the beast moved on its own. It stayed just above the water where their feet would just lightly touch the water but not go any further. This was amazing! Owen had never done anything like this before and this woman was surprising him at every term. It was scary and somewhat exciting that she wasn't afraid.

"Do you do this with everyone?" Owen asked and she smiled back at him that made his stomach flop.

"Of course. This job is dangerous but if you embrace it, watch your footing, it can be rewarding in its own sense. Better show you the good things before something bad happens." Eve answered them as they pulled back to the platform. Another woman was waiting for them, her dark hair pulled back into a braid and she was wearing a wet suit. "Rita! Taking a swim?" Eve asked.

"Just to get a routine down for when we open. Claire has been riding my ass for get at least two down and then ten new routines after we open. Tall order for that woman." Rita said with a frown.

"Claire?" Owen asked.

"Oh! Sorry, you probably haven't met her but if you do don't take offense to her cold attitude. She's a bitch and everyone knows it." Rita said to him. "Name is Rita Lorns. I'm Nessie's trainer and part caretaker." Owen and Rita shook hands.

"Claire is the park operations manager. She's here to oversee that everything so that it runs smoothly." Eve answered.

"And she's a bitch to boot! She comes into my area and says that sending personal time with Nessie is a waste of time and productivity! Nessie is not an it!" Rita yelled and Eve stepped in, telling Rita that Eve didn't hire her because of productivity but because she loved to work with aquatic animals.

"Take a deep breath and go for a swim with Nessie. I'll…try to talk to Claire about it. Remember, you're under me, not her." Eve reassured with dark haired woman. She smiled and nodded her head before taking a dive into the water. "Hey Rita!"

"Yeah?!"

"I got a feeling she's not feeling so good. Might want to keep an eye on her just to be sure. If you find anything called her dietary, check what she ate in the last couple of days." Eve said with a stern voice.

"Will do! Enjoy the tour Owen! Welcome to the family!" Rita said then disappeared below.

"Sorry you had to witness that. Claire is very…professional when it comes to this job." She turned and he followed her back to their spot on the benches where their half-eaten burgers were. Eve had given a thumbs up when they sat down; the walls around them started to move as they sunk to the ground reveling the tough glass fish bowl that held Nessie.

"Wow."

"Yep. Sometimes I like to come here to get close to her and relax. She's dangerous of course but…it's just…calm here."

They sat together, sipping their pop and eating their burgers while watching Nessie and Rita do their routines together. For some reason Owen felt…good. Like if he managed to stick around long enough he might actually like it here.

"So…I'm ready go for the next section. When can we go?" Owen asked and Eve smiled at him.

"Good. Great choice. Hope you're ready."

~oOo~

"Are you crazy?!" Owen exclaimed as they stood in front of the T-rex pen. Eve had a smile on her face while Owen's didn't look any better than hers.

"Yep. You coming or not? We can just skip this until tomorrow? Other than that you have no other options."

"I have no other choice?"

"Nope."

"Great." Owen groaned and Eve typed in a pin, unlocking the human sized door so they could go in. "Are you sure this is safe ma'am?"

"If you call me ma'am one more time Mr. Grady I will let them eat you." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Call me Eve or Miss Murphy. Other than that, so ma'am stuff. I'm twenty four not sixty." Eve put her fingers in her mouth to let out a high whistle. "Besides, these guys are my favorites. They listen to their mama."

The ground shook but Owen held his ground, remembering what he read about T-rex and how you shouldn't move when they see you. He looked over at Eve whose smile never left her face as two young adult T-rex broke through the brush. They weren't big but they weren't small either. They still doesn't mean they're not dangerous. They stopped in front of her but they smelt him. Growling low they lowered their heads but their mother wouldn't hear of it. She snapped her fingers so they looked at her. She hushed them and gestured Owen to stand next to her.

"It's alright, they just need to smell you, like a dog almost." She took his hand and held it in the air so the T-rex could inhale him. They waited like statues until they reached out to lick his fingers. "They taste our lunch." Eve reached into her bag to bring out a bag of hamburgers she bought while they order lunch. Owen wondered what she was going to do with those. "I spoil them but I can't help it. I've raised these two since they were born and they're my babies." She fed them each a burger before offering one to Owen. "Want to feed them?" He took one and threw it in the air.

"What are their names?"

"Well, the girl on the left is Joan and her brother, the one on the right is Baldwin." Eve answered.

"Really? Joan and Baldwin?"

"I'm a history buff, what can I say?" They laughed together, finishing off the bag before Eve sent them on their way with two goats to hunt for. "Next time I'll get a cow. Feeds them better and fuller than these goats. Remember your raptors are hunters, they want something that moves, not a dead piece of meat."

"I'll try to remember that. What's next?"

"Ha-ha, wanting more? Well that's good but this is as far as I can take you today." Eve said as they left the pen.

"What?"

"I need to go around and finish looking over the pens before I tackle the mountain of paper work I have to do. Nothing I can't handle but this will give you time to settle in and explore on your own. In the next few days if I think you're up for it, I'll be giving you a pass and your first paycheck." Eve smiled at him and pulled away from the pen towards the housing unit.

"What am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Owen asked.

"Explore and check out the shops and sights. I'll meet you at Nessie's pen at lunch to show you the rest along with the control room and some other places." Eve pulled to a stop and Owen got out, grabbing his bag. "If you need to contact me or if you have any questions you can call me cell." She handed him a card. "I always have it on me charged unless I'm preoccupied otherwise which is in the case of a dinosaur or something of that nature."

"Thank you for showing me around Eve." Owen smiled at her.

"It's was nice showing you around. Glad to find you're not a stick in the mud or someone I can't trust with me kids."

"You trust me?"

"I trust you not to touch my kids with hatred in mind." There was an awkward silence between the two before Owen said that he'll leave her to her work. "The first few days will creep you out but you'll get used to it. Like I said, any questions or anything at all give me a call."

"Will do. Thank you Eve."

"Have a good night Mr. Grady."

"Owen. If I'm to call you Eve, call me Owen." He smiled at her to which made her stomach flop again.

"Alright Owen. Good night."

"Good night." With that she left, heading to finish her rounds and go finish the paperwork Claire gave her to fill out. Tomorrow will be another interesting day. Might even be fun.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 2

" _We believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another." ― Veronica Roth, Divergent_

~oOo~

The following morning Eve woke up at the same time as she usually does, around five in the morning, to feed her kids. After she ate her own breakfast on the go, which Joan tried to eat as well but she shoved the t-rex aside and went on to her usual rounds when she got an idea in her head. Eve smiled and made a quick U-turn towards the housing units.

It was six o'clock when Eve knocked on Owen's door.

And he answered…shirtless…with a towel wrapped around his waist…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Eve turned her face to the ground as Owen stuttered in embarrassment. "Um, ah, just meet me downstairs when you're dressed." Eve said quickly before she turned towards the stairs. Once outside Eve ran a hand through her hair to try and keep the flame that was burning her face. She never expected Owen to answer the door half naked in nothing but a towel.

" _To see that chest…that trail that lead down to…_ " Eve shook her head to clear the image that seemed burned into her mind. They're coworkers, colleagues, she couldn't be thinking like this.

Five minutes later Owen was running down the steps fully dressed in a gray tank top with a pair of work pants. His face seemed red but it wasn't from him running towards her but Eve dismissed it as she met his eyes.

"I'm sorry Owen, I should have called first but then I forgot I never got your cell number." Eve rambled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"No, no it was my fault for answering the door in a towel, so unprofessional." Owen said and copied her movements. They stared at each other, chuckling the awkward silence away before Owen hopped into the jeep with Eve. "You're up early."

"Five o'clock sharp every morning. I'm halfway through my morning rounds when I thought it would be a great idea to tag you along. When the raptors come you'll need a fixed schedule. They need to be fed like clockwork or else they'll act up if not trained well to know when to wait. When they get older you'll be able to just let out any food and they'll know how to hunt it." Eve explained to him as they pulled up to the pens.

Owen followed Eve around like a shadow. Whenever he had a question he spoke up, asked them, and continued on to watch as she talked to the other personnel under her. They were all too glad to talk to Owen to give him advice and to pick on Eve. They told him stories of when she first arrived here and how she was green as grass. Eve reminded them that they were also green as grass when they first got here but since she's such a relaxed person to be around they couldn't help to just pick on her. It doesn't help that she's 5'2 in height.

Once the rounds were done Eve showed Owen the control room. There she explained to him that the monitors were all 24/7 and that there are at least one personnel in this room at all times unless of an emergency. Lowery and Vivian seemed to take a liking to him and he treated them with respect so that was a plus. He doesn't necessary need to like them just be able to work with them.

"If it's not for these people, we would have dinos everywhere." Eve said and patted Lowery on the back. "They keep the gates locked, the lights working, and this place operational. Even Claire has to admit that these guys do a lot of work."

"Then again, these dinos won't listen to anyone but you oh mother of dinosaurs!" Lowery said and Eve rolled my eyes. Just then the elevator doors opened and out stepped the last person anyone wanted to see.

Vic Hoskins.

"Great. He's here." Vivian said as the man looked at all of them, winking at Eve, before heading towards his office. "Gross."

"Who's he?" Owen asked, not really liking the way the man looked at them, let alone Eve. That wink was uncalled for and unprofessional.

"Vic Hoskins, the head of security operations. A royal dick who likes to wave it around." Eve said and the two control room employees started to laugh while Owen smirked. "It's true! He so would!" The other three burst out into tears from laughing so hard while Eve just stood there and smiled.

"Stop it! I can't stop picturing it and it's so wrong!" Vivian said and wiped some tears away from her eyes. The four of them talked for a little while longer before they bid the control room technicians farewell, moving on the rest of the things she needed to get done.

However, they had one more person tagging along with them on the ride down.

"Hello Eve." Vic Hoskins smiled sickly at her as he joined them in the elevator. He tried to stand next to her but Owen wouldn't be moved from her side, to which she was grateful for that man's moral right to protect someone from danger. Not that Vic was dangerous, well not to an extent, but he was creepy.

"It's Miss Murphy to you Mr. Hoskins." Eve said in a professional tone, looking straight ahead; waiting painfully for the lift to come to an end.

"Oh now don't be like that. We've known each other for almost two years now. We certainly on first name basis Eve." Vic continued to smile.

"Say my name more one time Mr. Hoskins and I will see to it that your next visit to the t-rexes will be your last." Eve said with gritted teeth. Vic ignored the threat to a certain point but his attention then switched from the woman to the attractive man besides her, acting like the great wall of china. "Let me guess, new boyfriend?"

"He's the new raptor trainer." Eve answered before Owen could speak. Eve looked at Owen that said to let her do the talking for this one while they're in the elevator.

"Oh really? I'd love to come see when they're born."

"Not on your life." Eve said just as the doors opened. Eve was the first one out thank to Owen who blocked Vic by moving his arm out to allow the woman to leave first, followed by him. Vic followed them to her jeep by standing by her door side.

"You know for a fact that it is my job to make sure all personal are safe and sound inside the areas. I'm just making sure your safe and sound." Vic said leaning just a little too close for comfort.

"I am safe. I'm the safest one here. The restraining order is this close to coming across Mr. Masrani's desk." With that Eve started the jeep and took off. Eve's knuckles were turning white as she drove to her office where all the other off duty trainers would be relaxing since there was a lounge just outside her door in case they needed anything from her. Owen wasn't scared at all just worried. He didn't like the man looking at his boss, not the way he raked over her body like it was a piece of meat. No man should ever be looked like that, his mama taught him better.

When they arrived at the office building Owen found that he was almost see-through. Glass storm windows for the tropical storms that happen during the rainy seasons. Inside was another story. It was earth colored and it was warm. It felt safe to be in this room. Eve stormed off, past her employees, and into her office where she slammed the door. Owen couldn't decide wither to enter or just leave her to calm down but he felt like a fish out of water.

"Vic Hoskins?" One of the woman, sitting on the curve couch asked him. She didn't even look up to meet is eyes from where she was reading the book in her lap.

"You know him?" He turned to see a man making lunch on the island to his right. "Every woman with legs knows him. You don't know how many times that man has given my wife problems."

"Eve's your wife?" Owen's chest tightened. She didn't wear a wedding ring…

"Oh god no." The man laughed and so did the woman. "No offence but there's a special man for Eve. She need someone who can understand her connection to the animals here." The man walked past Owen to sit next to the woman. "Besides, this lady right here belongs to me." He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Sit down you fool; it's going to be awhile." The woman said and Owen sat across from them. "I'm Tracy and this is my husband Robb. Eve hired us to look after the pterodactyls."

"I'm Owen." He said shaking their hands. "I hopefully will be the new raptor trainer." The woman rolled her eyes with a smile.

"If she's kept you for…what, two, three days? Your in." She stole a bite of her husband's sandwich who looked betrayed that his food was stolen but then just kissed her cheek afterwards. "She took one look at us, showed us the pterodactyls, watched them react, then said we're hired. When Eve knows, she knows."

"I have to agree with her. Eve wouldn't keep showing you around if she didn't like you. Sure, she may have fired a couple of people but that was because they lost her respect and trust." Robb said.

"What happened?" Owen asked.

"They were in charge of feeding the plant eaters and they ended up killing two babies due to food poisoning. We just started but let me tell you, that woman…scared me that day. I've never seen a woman so sad and angry at the same time." Robb told Owen and the new guy couldn't picture Eve sad and angry at the same time.

"What happened to the feeders?"

"They were fired right on the spot and given an hour to pack their things before the boat would take them back to the mainland. Eve stayed with the babies for hours with the mothers until they had to take them away. Dinosaurs mourn just like humans do., we've seen it firsthand." Tracy spoke.

"Eve has a special connection with them so it weighs really heavy on her should one of them die. Accidents do happen though but if it was caused by unnatural occurrence…then Eve is not a happy camper." Robb said and the three of them turn their heads towards the office were shouting could be heard from inside.

~oOo~

"Take care of him Claire, this is your last warning!" Eve yelled into the phone. Five times, five times Vic has harassed her and the women who work for her. Many have come to her with complaints but Claire won't do anything about it. She won't even lift a pinky!

" _Eve I know Vic is the way he is…_ " Claire started but Eve wouldn't hear of it.

"You have hundreds of complains from my employees on your desk Claire and you do nothing about him! He harasses my workers, harasses me, and I'm this close to going to Mr. Masrani with a restraining order against him!"

" _Now Eve…_ "

"No Claire, I will not calm down or just shrug it off like last time! Talk to him Claire or so help me I will go over your head on this one. I will bring human resources so fast on your pale white ass you won't know what hit you. Am I clear, Claire?" There was silence on the other end. "I said am I clear?"

" _Yes._ "

"Good." Eve hung up with phone and tossed it on her desk. Eve's office was painted green like the forest with dark wood floors. Her desk with half full with papers, most in the in box rather than the out. Pictures of her parents hung on the walls along with hand drawn pictures from her young cousins. This place was as much home to her as the one on the mainland was. She took her job seriously and she will what whatever it took to make sure the people under her were treated with as much respect as she is given.

Once Eve calmed down she opened her door to see Tracy and Robb talking with Owen. They look at her and just smiled like she didn't fly off the handle just fifteen minutes ago. Eve smiled back at him then went to grab a cup of coffee when Tracy stopped her, saying tea would be better for her.

"Yes, mother." Eve answered and the marries couple chuckled. The two said their good-byes before disappearing out the door. Once Eve had her cup and one for Owen she sat across from him, knees drawn to her chest while the cup rested between her. "I'm sorry you had to see me angry Owen." Eve said.

"Everyone gets angry." Owen answered her. "You had a good reason you."

"I know but I don't need to see my new hires like that. I try and make a good impression." She said, taking a small sip.

"You already did." Owen muttered softly, taking a sip of his own tea. They looked at each other for what seemed like a long time before Eve turned her eyes away, her face becoming enflamed.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off so you're free to do whatever you want." She told him.

"No paperwork?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't feel like it, maybe tomorrow." She replied with a smile of her own.

"What are your plans?" He asked her.

"Maybe relax with the plant eaters in the meadow then maybe sit and finish Alice in Wonderland with t-rexes."

"You read to them?"

"They enjoy it. They curl up like cats in your lap." She smiled brightly whenever she talked about her kids.

"Have room for one more?" He asked her.

"There happens to be a sit empty. I hope you don't mind the t-rexes trying to steal your dinner." She said, getting to her feet. Owen met it, looking down at the short woman in front of him.

"I'll get uses to it." He answered her.

~oOo~

Please review and I'll see you next time!


	4. Chapter 3

" _Can the sarcasm,' he said. 'Please, I always use fresh sarcasm, never canned." ― Laurell K. Hamilton_

~oOo~

If there was one thing Eve hated more than Vic Hoskins is Claire's 'surprise' inspections.

It's not that Eve is nervous about failing or anything…

It's just annoying to be disturbed for her and her workers for such a stupid task that turns out to be nothing but a waste of time because Eve expects nothing but perfection. That and human errors but those are bound to happen when you work with humans but they are less frequent because her humans love their job. So, nobody is perfect but Eve normally didn't have a new hire shadowing her when Claire pops in.

So…this might be interesting…

Owen gets to meet Claire and see Eve bite her tongue.

"So why are you nervous then?" Owen asked Eve as she looked over paper after paper that was thrown her way they walked to every part of the park Eve was responsible for, making sure and double checking everything in case Claire wanted to really dig deep this time. Normally, Claire would just skim the surface and say everything is all good because she trusts Eve that things are running smoothly. Other times, Claire would really dig deep into Eve's work, making sure that everything is perfection.

"I'm not nervous, who said that?" Eve asked the man, not looking up at his face. Only when his hands touched hers did she look up at him.

"Your hands haven't stopped shaking for an hour now." Owen said and Eve looked down at her hands when he removed his. Her hands were shaking, he was right, and her body felt like it was about to explode. The headache she had this morning hadn't gone away even though she had taken medicine. This was not the time to be getting sick.

"Ugh, I'm fine Owen. Just a little stressed is all. Claire isn't really my favorite person to be around." Eve told him, shaking her head only made the headache worse and she still had a lot to do before Claire arrived in…three hours. Not to mention the news she's been hearing from the Anderson brothers.

Great.

"So you've said. Are you sure you're alright?" Owen asked her once more and the smile she gave him didn't help him either.

"I'm sure. If you want, can you go deliver a message for me?" Eve asked Owen.

"Sure."

"I need you to go to Rita and ask her if she managed to get a routine down to show Claire. I need to go talk to the Anderson brothers about the triceratops. If she says yes, I need the both of you to report back to my office." Eve told him and started to walk away, knowing fully well that Owen knew his way.

"And if she says no?!" Owen called.

"Tell her to think fast!" Eve said back to him and continued on. It took her another five minutes to get to the Anderson brothers who were once again arguing over the welfare of the babies. Claire wants to have a kiddie ride with the triceratops babies, and while she's completely against it, Mr. Masrani was all for it. But, thankfully, Eve is in charge so she hopefully designed something that will not harm them but she will be putting a weight limit on this damn kiddie ride. Babies are not meant to be ridden but to be taken care of and loved. It's not like they're raptors or something!

"Yo, boss lady! What 'up?" James Anderson, one of the twins asked her as she approached them. Eve rolled her eyes at the two of them who stood side by side. Twins…Eve had to hire twins with a knack for being a pain in her ass.

"Is it true about Claire's inspection today?" Jacob asked Eve when she walked past them to get to the babies. The twins were of the few who had solely access to any newborns besides the scientists. Once they get a bigger size of course, the boys and a few others take over to care for them should something happen to them. Triceratops just happen to be their favorite but they take care of all the little ones.

"Yes, it true so I need you two to give me some good news. Not to mention on your best behavior." Eve said and went inside. Inside it was warm and comforting. Babies were in their own small pen with blankets and leaves to create a small simulation of the outside. These babies just happen to catch a small bug that was going around the young.

"Well…just follow us ma'am." Jacob said and Eve knew it wasn't good if he called her ma'am. Jacob walked down the hall to a pen were a small stegosaurus was lying down. Eve quickly went into the pen, got down on her knees only for Eve to curse softly. The babies breathing was too shallow for anything good and with its tongue dry with its water and food untouched Eve expected the worse.

"Please tell me this is the only case we have so far." Eve said softly at the boys who stood behind her.

"Three more are infected with the same thing. And…we lost four already. We alerted the scientists about it but they still haven't gotten back to us yet. Claire is not going to be happy when she sees this." James said with a somber tone.

"I don't care about what Claire thinks at the moment because she could honestly care less." Eve stood up and faced the boys. "Get your asses to the lab and light a fire under theirs. Tell them that I will bring hell upon them if they don't figure out a way. Now, get moving!" Eve ordered them and they moved like the devil himself was after them. Eve sat next to the baby for a while before it started to seizure; before stilling once more.

Never moving again.

Tears flowed from Eve's eyes as she petted the baby's head like it was still alive. She kissed it once before pulling the blanket over it. Eve stood up, wiped her eyes and grabbed her clip board before walking out.

When Eve got back to her office, everyone was inside waiting for her.

Including Claire.

"Well…it's about time you showed up Miss Murphy." Claire said, completely disregarding the fact that Eve's eyes were red and puffy. Eve took a deep breath before continuing on walking towards her desk. Before she got to the door she stopped at Owen and told him that he was done for the day. Owen tried to speak but cut him off.

"She said you are dismissed Mr. Grady." Owen looked at Claire with a mild distaste for the woman already but the people around him just shook their heads.

"Go on Owen. I'll find you when I'm done." Rita said to him and Owen nodded his head before walking out of the office. Eve didn't look at the man as he passed her but she could feel his eyes anyways. Once Owen was gone Eve stepped into her office with Claire at her tails.

The inspections started off with interviews that went rather well, mostly Claire asking the questions while Eve observed. Rita gave Eve a look while Claire was thinking of something to ask but Eve shook her head. Claire asked Rita about the routines to which Rita answered. One by one, except for the Anderson boys, they were interviewed before Claire had, had enough. She then went to every inhabitant to check on the progress there, making comments and taking notes as she went with Eve walking right behind her. Soon, word got around to the workers about the sickness that was infecting the newborns in the pens. The Anderson brothers were busying themselves with separating the sick from those not with the sickness. Claire wanted to go check on them but Eve was adamant that she stays as far away from the babies as much as possible. Claire went to put up a stink but with one quick look at Eve's eyes shut her right up.

"Well that should be about it. Is there any other things you would like to show me?" Claire asked.

"Nothing that would matter to you." Eve's voice was cold and annoyed.

"What about Mr. Grady? He's on your payroll isn't he?" Claire asked.

"Yes but…"

"Get him on the radio. I want to talk to him. Make him come to your office." Claire said and walked back towards Eve's office. Eve rolled her eyes and took out her radio to see where he is.

~oOo~

To say that Owen was pissed was an understatement.

Something was brothering Eve and it pissed him off that in the short amount of time that he's known the woman he thinks her a friend. But when she tells him to leave, not bothering to look him in the eyes he gets pissed. He's done everything for that woman!

"Owen you need to calm down!" Rita yelled at him from where he paced back and forth. He didn't know why he's in the observation room of the T-rex pen but he was, staring at them as he paced. Of course the rexes knew he was watching them and approached the unbreakable glass. Sniffing and looking before getting bored; walking away to do their own business. In the short amount of time Owen had been here he's starting to actually like this place.

And the people in it.

"What the hell is going on Rita?! Who the hell flipped the switch on Eve?" Owen demanded.

"Owen you have to understand." Rita said once she caught up with him.

"What's there to understand?! She's bipolar or something!" Owen said and Rita shook her head.

"If there's anyone who knows her better than anyone, it's me. I was one of the first people Eve hired once they started this park up and running again. Like everyone says, Eve is special." Rita tried to explain to him.

"I know she's special! That's all anyone talked about!"

"It's not what you think Owen. Sure, the dinos love her but there's a bond there that's deeper than anything. You have to understand, when somethings go wrong Eve is the first person affected by it." Rita tried to explain to him.

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked.

"You probably haven't heard Owen but there is a sickness going around the newborns. Whenever the babies get sick we take them to the pens so that it doesn't spread. But this is spreading a lot quicker than anything. It doesn't affect the adults but the number of deaths so far is too high. Eve's on her last nerve and Claire's inspection isn't helping." Rita said and stepped closer to him. "To them, Eve is their mother. She has a bond with all of them and when the young ones die…Eve weeps for them like a mother would. So her, not being able to save them is the biggest blow to her. She was barely holding it together when you saw her! That woman lives for this job, more than anyone! How can you blame her for getting angry when all she does is care?!"

Owen was quiet for a while before asking Rita if Eve would be alright but Rita couldn't give him one. He was about to ask her more when his radio went off. Eve wanted to see him, in her office. Owen looked at Rita but she simply said that Eve would need space and time until things are settled. Owen simply nodded his head and headed back towards Eve's office. What was waiting for him surprised him. Eve was nowhere in sight and Claire was sitting at her desk, fingers laced and a smile upon her lips. A smile was mocking whoever worked in that room.

"Please, Mr. Grady sit down. I just have a few questions to ask you." Claire said Owen did as he was told. What Owen really wanted to do was run out of that office. He needed to find his… _friend._

~oOo~

It was late at night when Eve heard knocking at her door.

After Eve had called Owen to her office, Claire dismissed her and she didn't put up with a fight. The Anderson brothers caught her off going to her room, telling her that the scientists were now working on finding something to stop the spread of the illness. Mr. Masrani also left a message for her, saying that she should take the next two days off to…calm down. Eve's eye twitched in annoyance and told the Anderson brothers to let her know of any changes. They agreed and left her alone but she told them to burn the dead.

Or else she'll dig the hole herself.

Eve went home then; poured herself a glass of wine, stared into the glass before throwing the glass at the wall. She watched it shatter into a million pieces, the wine most defiantly going to stain the white carpet. Eve's 'apartment' of sorts was bigger than the workers of course but it still had charm. And it is the only apartment that overlooks one of the inhabitants, the T-Rexes.

Eve took the wine bottle, took a long swig of it before slumping down on the floor. No matter how much Eve tries to distant herself away from her kids it seems that it only gets worse. Sometimes Eve gets lost on what really is the boundary between man and beast. Some days…Eve forgets what it means to be even human as she takes her long walks with the plant eaters and read to those who eat meat.

She couldn't help herself.

And those heartless humans who care not for those who were here before them. Her father was on this island before, almost having a heart attack when she told him that she, herself, would return to the same island that gave him nightmares about being eaten alive as a child. But that didn't stop his love of the dinosaurs. He taught Eve everything and her mother taught her to love all no matter what. Love what you do and you would be rewarded.

But how can you love something when call you can do is watch it die in front of you?

No batteries to replace like the story her mother taught her when she first witnessed death.

Just seeing that baby seize like that…it made Eve's heart crumble and weep for the mother who will never see her child again.

Eve took another swig from the bottle just as someone pounded on her door. Eve tried to ignore it but the pounding was more firm and louder. Eve took another swig before getting up to answer the door. She stumbled, being a light weight she for liquor was never in her favor; a few glasses of wine but Eve believe this is the first time she actually will get herself drunk in a stupor. Opening the door, the last person she wanted to see was on the other side.

Owen Grady.

The man who made Eve's heart beat fast and her face turn red every time he catches her staring at him. Her original plan was to say that he was already hired from day one when he wanted to see more of what he had to do. He got along with everyone and the dinos reacted will enough. The raptors will be born next month but now…Eve fears that if this sickness doesn't go away soon, the first batch of raptors will die in their first few days breathing the air they haven't had in centuries.

"What do you want Mr. Grady?" Eve asked, teetering just a bit before leaning against the doorway.

"Are you drinking?" Owen asked her.

"Does it matter? This day has gone tits up anyways." Eve said taking another swig. Owen's face split into a grin he couldn't hide as he watched the woman beforehand. If this is what the woman like when she's drunk, he really wants to see her only slightly drunk. "What?"

"Your kind of funny when you're tipsy." He said but his laughter was short lived when her knees buckled. He helped her back inside, surprised and yet not surprised to see her home neat and tidy except the smashed wine glass on the other side of the room. He seated her on her couch, watching as she took another long gulp. Owen was a little bit worried about her but at the same time Rita was right.

Eve needed to relax.

Or at least take it easy.

"Woah there, take it easy." He said, trying to take the bottle from her but she yanked it back to her chest.

"Why nojt? xi can get drunk without you." She said to him.

"I know you can but there's a reason why you want to. What happened Eve?" Owen asked, brushing stay hair away from her face.

"lmy babies…my babies are dead and I couldn't helxp them. No cmatter what...no matter how hadr I try no one cares like I do." Eve said, her words slurring. She took another swig but slower thanks to Owen who helped ease the bottle to her lips.

"We all know you care Eve."

"No, no they dont. ni worked too hard to lpet tshi dream of my grandfathers to tyurn into another nightmare."

"Your grandfather?" Owen asked.

"John Hammond is my father's grandfather. mry father was tjust a kid when he came tko this place. That incident that happened here...my father was there, seeing first hand wuhat diqnos can do. But lthat didn't stop him from teaching me to love them. I love them too much it seems." Eve said to him and Owen was shocked. He didn't know that her family was here when it happened. He wasn't even born yet but still…everyone knows what happened in this island.

"No wonder you're attracted to this place. It's special to you." Owen said and noticed that Eve held the bottle limp in her hand. She was dozing off as she rested her head on his shoulder but Owen didn't seem to mind since Eve was finally starting to relax.

She's kind of cute dozing off.

 _Cute?_ Where did that come from?

Owen shook his head and then moved Eve off of him so that she was laying down on the couch. Owen moved to the floor, the two of them staring at each other but not talking. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and Owen allowed her to weep. He even held her hand when she asked him.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I wanted to tell you that your hired but Claire can be a bitch." Eve's voice was a little less tipsy but as more tired.

"I can tell from my interview with her. She is…something else." Owen said and shook his head. "So I'm hired?"

"Since the third day." Eve muttered, finally drifting off. Owen smiled and couldn't stop smiling.

"Oh really?"

"Yep! Once I saw that you liked it here I knew you'd like to stay." Eve said.

"Well, that's good." Owen said. "Eve…" Owen looked at her to see that she was finally asleep. He sighed, picking up one of the blankets from the loveseat to drape over her. He made sure she was comfortable before leaving, locking the door behind him.

He'll make sure to check on her tomorrow. She'll have one hell of a headache.

~oOo~

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 4

" _I never met anyone who gets up out of their bed after a night on the town and says, 'Oh I wish I'd had another drink last night. That would have been a great idea" ― Arthur Mathews_

~oOo~

Eve woke to the worse hangover to date.

Eve rarely drinks and when she does, it' never really a good sign of it. Eve couldn't remember the last time she actually got pretty damn drunk but this recent one takes the cake. The first time she ever tasted the bottle is when she turned 21. One of her childhood friends that still liked her after she had gone off to college a few years before them, had brought over some wine for them to share while they had a campfire in Eve's backyard. The each downed half of the bottle before passing out inside their pitched tent but woke up halfway through the night cold because they had forgotten to actually get inside their sleeping bags. The experience wasn't bad but Eve swore never to drink heavy ever again.

That lead to two other times where she had one too many.

This time, however, she doesn't really remember waking up to someone else cooking in her kitchen. Eve groaned as she woke up slowly, her body stiffly moving to a more comfortable position. She honestly didn't care who was in her kitchen because whatever they were cooking it smelled delicious.

"Good morning ray of sunshine!" Oh god why him?

"What the hell are you doing here Owen?" Eve asked as she slowly sat up to watch Owen move around her apartment. "How did you even get in?"

"Rita gave me her spare key for your apartment after I locked it behind me. She told me that you'll be taking the next two days off so she's in charge till you get back but I just wanted to make sure you're alright." He said, stopping whatever he was doing to stand beside her. "Can you stand?"

"Maybe." Eve said before sluggishly getting to her feet. She got light headed, and almost fell back down if it wasn't for Owen to keep her up.

"Whoa there, you alright?" Owen chuckled as he steadied her.

"Just a little lightheaded. I'm fine." She told him as she rested her face against his as she tried to stop her head from spinning.

"If you wanted a hug you could've asked." He chuckled, making his chest vibrate but it made her groan in pain from the movement. She wacked his arm to keep him from moving his chest but that only made him laugh harder. "Go and take a shower while I get breakfast finished. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be careful." She said and slowly went towards the bathroom but she stopped at the corner. "When did I start taking orders from you mister?"

"Since last night. There will be a time, I swear, that you and I will have a drink together and you will enjoy it." He said with a smile and Eve quickly left before he could see the pink that appeared on her face.

But Owen saw and enjoyed the feeling that appeared in his chest.

Eve took her somewhat hot showers, letting it roll down her back before putting her face right into the stream of water. Once she had gotten herself cleaned up and changed into a pair of sweat pants and an oversized Captain America t-shirt she made herself comfortable at the island as she watched Owen work. He would only ask her where things were and nothing else. The smell of food alone made Eve tired and hungry all at the same time.

She watched the man with interested as he poured her a large glass of orange juice before returning to the stove. Eve watched as he cracked eggs and made sure the bacon was flipped over but she actually started to wonder where he actually got them because Eve couldn't remember the last time she actually cooked inside this kitchen. Mostly she ate on the go or order from one of the restaurants so there is hardly ever anything inside her cabinets.

Did he bring food with him?

"Stop thinking, this is your day off. No thinking allowed." He said without turning around and Eve glared at the back of his head. Owen chuckled and turned his neck around to peer at her. "Glaring? Really?"

"Stop doing that then." Eve told him.

"Doing what?" Owen looked like he knew nothing but that damn smirk made Eve want to punch him. If it wasn't for the increasing migraine she had she probably would. As if he was reading her mind four tablets of ibuprofen appeared next to the plate of scrambled eggs and perfectly cooked bacon.

"Do you read minds or something?" Eve asked him as he moved one of her island chairs so that he sat directly in front of her, fixing his own plate before sitting down. "And where did you even get the food from?"

"Well, the answer to the first question is no I don't read minds. Where did you come up with that?" Eve gave him a look he just rolled his eyes at. "And the answer to the second question is Rita. She knows you a little too well I think." He said as he started to shove the food in his mouth. Just when Eve thought he was just too perfect he goes and proves to Eve he's still a man…just a man indeed. "What?"

"Just wondering why or even what you are actually. You cook, you take orders well, and you clearly can handle this job. Is there anything you can't do?" Eve asked him.

"Go on a date with Claire." Owen said and Eve choked on her eggs.

"What?"

"After you left when Claire called me in we had a chat and…she asked me to dinner." He said and Eve groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You've been here…what, two or three weeks? The woman sure works fast let me tell you." Eve said and Owen laughed a deep laugh then.

"Has she done this before?"

"Not in so many words. Last time I knew of Claire's relationship it was more…physical than an actual relationship. Plus, she's a red head so that just screams trouble." Eve said, taking another bite of her breakfast, enjoying the greasy cheese eggs.

"You're a red head."

"My hair is dark, more like…paper cut blood red."

"Paper cut blood red?" Eve rolled her eyes.

"You know, like when you get a paper cut and it's that dark color? That's how my mom described it when I was younger and I guess I agree with her on that." Eve smirked.

"Wait…she's right!" Owen said after he stared at Eve's hair for a bit.

"See!"

"So what's the difference in color have to do with how crazy Claire is?"

"From what I've personally experienced, lighter red heads are a little bit more nuts than normal. Darker reds tend to be a bit calmer and mature." Eve explained to him. Owen was silent for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Now that I think about it I did meet this light haired ginger one time. He had more nuts than a peanut jar." Eve laughed and Owen wanted to hear more of it so he started to crack horrible jokes just to hear her laugh some more. Once breakfast was done and over with Owen told Eve to sit back down on the couch while he did the dishes but Eve was adamant that she helps load them into the dishwasher since he did the cooking. Fair was fair.

Once the dishes were taken care of and Owen placed another large glass of orange juice on the coffee table did they sit in silence. It wasn't until Eve spoke, saying that just because she was off the next two days doesn't give him time off as well. Owen didn't laugh but Eve was serious even though there was a small smirk on her lips. Eve told him that Rita would give him light work to do until she came back.

"You have your radio and cell on you. If you need anything just call me and I'll try to help as much as possible. If you want, come by and check on me later tonight. You can continue playing doctor/ hangover expert." They both chuckled at that and Owen finally stood up.

"Dinner then?"

"I'll even go out and get stuff to make dinner with to repay you for what you did this morning. We can even invite my kids if you don't like being alone with your boss." Eve smiled and Owen shook his head.

"I don't know which I should be scared of more."

"At least I won't bite hard. They'll have you in one swallow…. that sounded really bad." Both laughed out loud before Eve laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket back over her. "Would you do me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Check on the twins James and Jacob. Ask Rita to show you or tell you where they are. When you come back I want to know how things are going with the babies." Eve said, yawning.

"Of course. Get some sleep Eve. I'll be back later." Owen said and started to walk out the door when he heard Eve call after him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Eve."

~oOo~

A/N: So, yeah, short chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I'll try and get another one out soon.


	6. Chapter 5

_"_ _Mama used to say, you have to know someone a thousand days before you can glimpse her soul." ― Shannon Hale, Book of a Thousand Days_

~oOo~

Eve didn't know why she was so nervous but she was.

Once Owen had left, Eve slept for another hour or so before being woken up by a text message from the man who made her heart flutter. The scientists were close on finding an anti-biotic to use on the babies and there had been no other deaths so far. Other than that, Rita was doing well and didn't allow Owen to slack off. He preferred Eve to Rita any day. It made Eve smile when she read it but it also reminded her that she needed to get food for their…date?

No.

No, it wasn't a date but they were having dinner. But why did it feel so weird that he was coming over again to see her and that she didn't mind at all. However, she sluggishly got off the couch, changed her oversized t-shirt to a better one without changing her sweats before she went down to the shop that the island had for those who worked here. It was mainly a small office that got requested food in from the mainland so that the workers could get their own diet the way they wanted to. Looking over her options Eve decided that she would make her mothers' fried chicken with potatoes that never failed to impress anyone. It was how her mother married her father, one way to his stomach and next thing they knew, Eve was born.

Which reminds her…

" _Oh my gosh! It's my little baby girl!_ " Eve's mothers voice shrieked over the phone. Eve smiled as she roamed the racks for the things she needed. " _How are you doing? Is everyone treating you alright? Are you getting enough to eat?_ " Eve's mother asked her, never minding that Eve was a big girl now and could take care of herself.

"Yes, yes mother I'm alright. I was actually just calling for your fried chicken recipe." Eve said and then there was silence on the other line before a shriek of excitement. Eve rolled her eyes, prepared to deny anything her mother might suspect.

" _You're cooking for someone! Oh, please tell me it's a man! I know how you are with dates and dating but please, please tell me it's a date!_ " Her mother begged over the phone. Eve was never one for dating because…well, because who would want someone who attracts animals? Eve tried to date, sure, but it never worked out well enough. There have only been two men in Eve's life and both had left her high and dry. She's tried to be normal but with her infatuation with dinosaurs, their bones, and anything that related to them. People called it a hobby or something along the lines that it wasn't really a career for a woman to go into. Both men had left her feeling worthless and insecure of herself so that when she was offered this position she didn't hesitate. Not only was her position at a higher up level but she was in charge of both animals and people alike.

"There…happens to be a man but it isn't a date. He's the new raptor trainer what I hired a few weeks ago. He's been helping me with a few…rough spots that's hit home. He's very nice and he asks questions so it's not like I'm talking his ear off. And he's quite handsome too just to put your mind at ease." Eve and her mother giggled. Eve then went on to explain the situation where she was put under stress with the sudden sickness of the babies. How Claire didn't know what it felt like to care for a living thing, guessing that if she kept even fish as a pet that they wouldn't live long with her. Eve loved her job but she didn't love the fact that Claire kept hassling her to train her t-rex like show ponies at a circus. T-rexes were dangerous murderous creatures from the Jurassic era that had no interaction with humans at all. If they did, humans stayed very far away from that carnivore.

" _Why can't it be a date then? You two certainly talk enough and to me it sounds like he likes you_." Her mother asked and Eve shook her head as she grabbed the things she needed.

"I've only known the man a month! He's already been hit on by Claire and he really doesn't need his boss may I remind you, to hit on him as well!" Eve said to her mother to which the woman chuckled over the phone.

" _Oh, Claire is one thing sweetie but you are completely different than that woman. You love your job that you are amazing at, you are beautiful thanks to my good looks, and you are the most caring kind creature on this planet. That man is a fool if he thinks otherwise_."

"Well…"

" _Well what?_ "

"I told you about the sick ones right? Well, I got into a heated argument with Claire who told me to take some time off to cool down so, I might have had too much to drink when he decided to check up on me. Nothing happened! But he did stay with me until I fell asleep before leaving."

" _And? I'm feeling an and coming up._ "

"He came back the next morning to make me breakfast." There was silence before another shout of joy came over the other end. Eve chuckled and smiled awkwardly at her mother's excitement but it was nothing…well…he was just being a good friend right? Right?

" _He likes you! Why can't you see that?!_ " Eve's mother said with a cheerfulness in her voice.

"Because men don't like me that's why. They never have and I hardly think that Owen will."

"So his name is Owen? What a cute name." Eve groaned.

"Mother…."

" _Now, now sweetie. I know you call everyone by their first name but I happen to know by just the way you say it, it means that you like him more than just a friend._ "

"Nothing is going to happen. For all I know he's like this with everyone. Or he could be a womanizer for all I know."

" _If he turned down Claire I highly doubt that. Anyways, I'll text you the recipe and remember to season the chicken and flour or else it won't come out as good. And I bake my chicken first before I fry it that way it's not too greasy._ " Eve's mother reminded her before she said good-bye to her child. Eve missed her mother, being only able to see her on the holidays. While her father worked long days Eve was always close to her mother for comfort and support. Of course Eve loved her father just as much but Eve felt the closest with her mother. She was always there when Eve felt like an outcaste or whenever the kids at school picked on her. One time she got the pet rabbit at school to bite a boy who teased her because the rabbit didn't like anyone else expect her. After that the kids kept calling her a freak and poking fun of her Eve wanted to stay home forever. Of course Eve's mother told her that she couldn't hide at home forever, seeing that it would only give the bullies a win. Eve toughened up and went back to school, never allowing the bullies to bother her or get her down ever again.

Eve gathered her ingredients for dinner then headed home where had a minor panic attack on what exactly to wear. _This isn't a date!_ Even groaned and decided that it would be best to just wear shorts and a tank top to battle the heat of the island. Eve put her hair up into a bun before she started to get the chicken cooking along with the potatoes. It was already three when she began cooking and work ended for the workers at four so Owen would be at her apartment in an hour which didn't leave her with much. While the water is boiling and the chicken is in the oven Eve went to her balcony to look over the park and the t-rexes. Most of the ride and attractions are still being built along with many of the animals that still need to be born to give visitors a range of dinosaurs to see. But so far everything was coming along great.

Until there was a knock at her door.

All logical thought went out of her head along with all the conversations that could possible go at this dinner. Her palms started to sweat and she began to get nervous over something that was just…imaginary! This is not a date. This is not a date.

"Hey Eve." _Oh god he brought wine_. Eve thought in her head once she opened the door. Owen stood before her, dressed in jeans and a tight t-shirt with a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hello Owen. Please, come in. Dinner is almost ready." Eve said and held the door open for him. Owen smiled at her before moving inside, placing the bottle on the counter to take his place at the island. He watched as Eve moved about the kitchen, finishing up with dinner before the woman noticed that he was staring at her. "What?"

"You're nervous." Owen said and Eve felt her face warm up. She looked down at the pan of potatoes she was stirring but could still feel his eyes on her.

"I am not. I am just, maybe, a little flustered due to the fact that the memory of my intoxication in front of you is still fresh in my mind that I maybe am flustered. So in the time while you were away I might have thought of scenarios where things go normal, right, and wrong that mainly due to the fact that I have been told I do have an imagination but certainly not an overactive one although it could be the case if you were to have known me as a child but then again…" Eve took one look at Owen and closed her mouth.

"So I'll take that as a yes." Owen smiled and took one of the empty glasses that Eve had placed on the counter for drinks before she started to ramble. "And I'm only going to allow you to have one glass tonight. Getting you properly drunk will come later." Owen said as he poured the wine. Eve smiled and nodded her head, not really trusting her words just as this moment.

Owen began talking about his day, telling her all about how the small first antibiotics arrived today and that the babies are taking well to it. Rita and Owen then spend all day feeding the dinos, going over procedures should anything happen along with going over all the codes for such emergencies, and then having Rita make fun of him when the abrictosaurus babies were chasing after him because he didn't put down the food fast enough. Eve giggled and handed Owen his plate before they moved to the balcony to look over her babies. Not to mention that she thankfully remembered to pick up the glass from the smashed bottle last night but the stain will remain until she got it cleaned up. Owen made a comment about the stain and she blushed about how he would be scared should she ever chuck something at him.

"There would be a lot of stains then." Eve said and Owen almost choked on his wine. Eve shut her eyes tight and groaned. Owen however was smiling and seeing his boss like this was very entertaining. "I did not mean it like that. Ugh, I cannot talk like a normal person can I?" Eve asked.

"Well do you normally invite people over for dinner?" Owen asked. Eve was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "Wait, I'm the only person you have invited over?"

"Well, I've gone out to drinks with Rita and a few others but other than that I've been busy with my job and…the fact that I've never really had a friend before." Owen stopped eating to look at her.

"Ever?"

"I have a weird connection with animals and people found me weird. All my life I found that it was better to stick to what likes me and leave it at that. I mean Rita is one of my co-workers who I value highly along with a few others but I never know if they…like me as a friend or just being polite due to the fact that I am their boss." Eve told him.

"Do you think we're friends?" Owen asked and hated the way that Eve's face fell. She began to pick at her food and wouldn't look at him until he flung a piece of chicken at her. Eve froze before looking up at him with a confused expression once more but Owen just smiled at her. "We're friends you silly woman!" Owen said and Eve chuckled before continuing eating her dinner.

"Thank you for clearing that up." Eve said. "And that was such a waste of good food." Owen chuckled and threw another piece of chicken at her to which she stopped eating to glare at him. Owen began to laugh and Eve shook her head at his antics. They went back to chatting about the job and Owen asked more questions before the t-rexes noticed that they were up there. "Would you like to feed them?"

"All the way up here?"

"Yeah, hold on." Eve placed her plate down on the side table to go back into the apartment to grab her tablet. "It's still a prototype but so far it works. With this I can check on all the statuses of all the living dinos on the island along with remote feeding from anywhere. Check it out." Eve handed over the tablet to Owen.

"Will I be getting one of these?" Owen asked, looking through it in amazement.

"We're in the process of giving all trainers one so that we can keep an eye of them. This way, say, if they got sick we would know before visual symptoms appear. Normally we don't baby them but we don't want another round of sickness to spread."

"No, this is a great idea incase we're needed elsewhere in the park." Owen said. "How do I feed them?"

"Here." Eve moved the chair closer so that there were only a few inches from them so that she could look at the tablet too. "So, you would go to this menu, push this button, and then there would be a list of animals to choose from but until then there is a choice between cow and lamb. Chicken is much too small for them but for your raptors, they will be perfect." Eve said and the both of them turned to look at each other.

Then they happen to noticed how close they are to each other.

They pulled away from each other, both of their faces were colored by the light dusting on their cheeks. Owen could feel his stomach flutter whenever that color appeared on Eve and his hand twitched to brush the stray hairs away from her eyes. In the weeks that he had known this woman she is always surprising him at every turn. Eve is bright, smart, caring, and intelligent. Every day of knowing and seeing this woman at work is…something he never thought that he would see in his whole lifetime. There was something that Rita said to him earlier that echoed deep in his thoughts as he looked at the woman before him.

" _Eve is an amazing creature blessed to do something amazing. Very few people understand that Owen. I would hope you would see that in time." Rita said to them as they changed the bedding in the pens of the babies to give the twins a hand. They would also be putting the dead on carts to be burned. Burying them wouldn't do any good and it made Eve better if they returned to the ash from which they were in before._

 _"_ _From what I can see, Eve really is a special woman." Owen said and Rita gave him a look. "What?"_

 _"_ _You've been here almost a month correct?" Rita asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, why?" Owen asked._

 _"_ _No reason. Just thinking about something."_

 _"_ _Okay, know you can't hide something like that from me. What going on?" Owen asked her, looking at her fully now._

 _"_ _It's just…in a month since you've been here Eve has never taken a liking to someone…you know, before and a few of us are just worried about her. If you do happen to find that you like her in return just…be careful of her. She's not like the women you might have involved with." Rita said and Owen was at a loss for words. He really never thought of Eve like that but the thoughts were there every now and then. He would picture her always smiling at him and he even had a dream that he kissed her once. The sweetest passion filled kiss he ever had._

 _"_ _I would never. My mother would have my head but…do you think she would…go out with me. On a date I mean?"_

 _"_ _Who knows. She's full of surprises that's for sure but maybe she'll say yes. You'll never know unless you ask. There is no rule against dating a co-worker here so long as it doesn't cause problems."_

"Hey Eve." Owen asked Eve as he pressed the button for the food. A cage opened and two lambs ran out, giving the t-rexes something to chase.

"Yeah Owen?" Eve looked over at him with a smile on her face.

"Well…I was wondering if…."

"Yeah?"

"Can we do this again sometime?" Owen asked, mentally slapping himself for not saying what he really wanted to say.

"Of course. Let's say every Friday we have dinner together? Sound good?" Eve asked him.

"Sounds perfect."

~oOo~

A/n: You guys have no idea how many times I have rewritten this ending of this chapter. Ugh, it's been a pain but I got it done! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Until next time!


End file.
